Danganronpa: The Case Of Class 73
by Official Detective Kyoko
Summary: THIS HAS BEEN CANCELLED, I AM SORRY D; READ MY ANOTHER IN PROGRESS FANFIC "Filled With Despair."


**HELLOOO! This is my very first Danganronpa fanfic i have ever creat** **ed! Im soooo excited to write this :DD Im not accepting OC's because im using my own in this one, sorry ;P**

 **Beware that this might seem like a bad fanfic but im trying my best to make it good as possible.**

 **Also, if you want your character to survive, vote him/her. I like the idea that you can vote your favourite character to stay alive, Like in Seizon High (another Danganronpa fanfic)**

 **Please dont judge me if im bad :( But i like positive feedback and want to hear how i could become even better fanfic writer ;)**

 **The next chapter will contain even more character introductions and Monokuma's first mission.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

My name is **Suudame Gasui**. The **Ultimate High School Bad Luck**. I got invited to Hope's Peak Academy. Soon i will begin my very first day at the Hope's Peak Academy.

 **DAY 1**

As i stood in front of the school gate, something happens. Im not sure what, but i start walking. After reaching the main door, i realized its getting dark already.

I hurry up inside and realize the door is locked. I ring the bell but nothing happens. Am i already late?

As i start walking around the school, i see people looking at something. I yell at them but nobody responds.  
As i start walking, i see they are looking at something.

There is a note.  
To the students of Hope's Peak Academy.  
Once all of you have gathered, i will open the main door. After that, head to the gym where i will be waiting for you. Sincerely, your school counselor.

You hear someone shout, This is bull crap! Calm down my dear friend, could be heard. What are we waiting for then? Everyone has arrived! A childish voice shouted. Not everyone, a serious looking girl said.

After a while, girl dressed in pitch black arrived. She didnt say even a word. Then, we heard a sound, the main door opened. Everyone was talking about what might happen next. We headed to the gym, where a black white plushie looking thing stood.

What is that? Who is that? Is that a toy? Can i squueze it? could be heard all around me. I was deeply confused about the current situation. All of sudden, the bear thing started talking.

"Ahem... Attention please! My name is **Monokuma!** Upupupupupupu! Ia m your school councelor from starting now!"

The reactions were priceless, Some were screaming, some were silent, someone even fainted. I tought to my self, is this a joke or something!?

"Nope, this isnt a joke!" Said Monokuma. "Im going to explain all the basic rules of this school now. Youre going to spend the rest of your life inside this school!"

"The only way to get out is killing one of your classmates! When a murder occurs, you will go through a class trial."

"If you vote the right person, only the culprit will be punished!"

"But if you vote the wrong person, everybody will be punished except the culprit! Upupupupupupupu!" Monokuma told with a carefree voice.

"Each one of you has your very own personal e-Handbook. It shows your name, age, birthday, talent, what you like, what you dislike **EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!** " The bear told us.

"It also shows the school rules!" Monokuma shouted.

"Bye Bye!" Monokuma said and disappeared.

...

...

... none of us had nothing to say...

... Everything we were told must be lies...

This must be some kind of an joke!

...

Kiyaaaah!

People started panicking and screaming. Some were laughing, some were crying. I just stood there completely frozen.

Once everyone had calmed down, we noticed that Monokuma was missing. We searched for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

People started wandering around the school confused, what is going on?!

Then a dude with gothic clothing and a jacket started speaking. "Ahem! My name is **Kami Kinpatsu** , i am t **he ultimate high school Filosofist**. before we start panicking again, i suggest we get to know each other firstly. It is important that we get to know each other if we will live here forever."

"What if it is all big lie?" A girl in a jumpsuit said.

"Yeah! I think she has a point!" A boy with a farmer hat said.

"I agree with him, said a girl in a white dress."

Everyone agreed and started introducing to each other. I decided to investigate the school and talk to other students when i meet them.

I noticed that the school gate had been sealed over while we were inside the gym.

There were metal plates covering the windows, not sure why.

 **STUDENT INTRODUCTIONS**

"Helloooo!" A girl cheerfully shouted to me.

"Calm Down, you scared me..." i told her.

"Huh? Not in a happy mood? Anyway, my name is **Haiuryu Tsuyoi** , **the ultimate Cowgirl,** My friends call me Hai for short." She told me.

"Wow, that's a pretty good talent." I said impressed.

"Really? You think that?" She said bursting with joy.

"Just wait until you will meet the other students!" She happily shouted.

"I cant describe how awesome they are!" Hai told me.

If you think about it, its almost surreal, all these ultimates are being forced to kill each other. Why?

Then Haiuryu ran away. I wasnt even able to say anything.

Next i bumped into this very muscular dude.

"Watch out you little punk!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry..." I said carefully.

"You should be more careful in a place like this. Jeez, i am still confused as fuck about the situation were in." He told me confused.

"You are not the only one confused, everybody is." i replied.

"Anyway, my name is Suudame Gasui, the ultimate bad luck." I yelled at him.

"The ultimate bad luck? What kind of talent is that even? Also, my name is **Shitsure Yamada** , **the ultimate Racer**." He yelled back.

"You better not make bad jokes about my name!" Shitsure said with anger.

"By they way, i have read about you online. I don't like watching racing very much but i have seen you drive a couple times." I said with an respecting voice.

"Its nice to know that people watch me race. Anyway, It was nice to meetcha! See you soon buddy!" He laughed badly.

Then he left.

I noticed that there was an replica sword at the gym entrance.

"Hello my master." A fancy looking gentleman came to me.

I wasnt able to speak before he continued.

"My name is **Juudas Ludenberg** , **the ultimate Butler**." He said with a strong feeling of passion.

"May i ask what is your name and ultimate talent?" He gently asked.

I was slightly confused about what just happened.

"Um... My name is Suudame Gasui, the ultimate bad luck." I told Juudas awkwardly.

"That is an interesting talent," Juudas said."How and where did you get it?"

"I am not quite sure... in fact, it must be because i have been in a plane crash 3 times and survived. I also have been hit by the lighting 2 times." I replied.

"Well then, that is quite a story you have there, i shall be going." He said and left.

I was left with an odd sensation... i think i have heard the name Ludenberg somewhere...

"I sure am getting tired of meeting all these people..." I tought to my self.

Then i noticed a girl sitting in a corner.

I decided to go meet her.

"Hello, my name is Suudame Gasui, the ultimate bad luck." I said peacefully.

" **Shizuka Benri** , **the ultimate Foreseer**." She said with a serious voice.

"Foreseer? wait a minute... i have heard that some where..." I tought to myself. "Arent you the one who ha-

"Yes, thats me, the person who predicts every future accident." Shizuka told me.

"Since we have finished introducing our selves, you can leave." I was confused but i left her.

 **Time passes by.**

Ahh... there you are!" Kami suddenly walked in.

"Suudame, is everything good?" He said with an try-hard English accent.

"Yes, and why are you so freaking scaring people to death!?"" I shouted at him.

"Huh? Well, this is my personality so you cant blame me... kinda." Kami said disappointed.

"It seems you are doing good, i will leave now." He said and left.

 **KABOOM!**

"What was that? Explosives!?" I yelled angry.

"Jeez, dont get mad over me. My name is **Koi Abunai** , **the ultimate Illusionist**." She told me.

"Koi, how do you have explosives here? I cant find my stuff anywhere!" asked her.

"Why would i tell for such an mere human like you?" She replied.

"Stop being such an annoying kid with an IQ of 50!" I yelled at Koi.

"What? You are calling me stupid? Excuse me, but my IQ is 154." She replied.

"I have nothing to say..." I told her.

"You are thinking bad things about me. Since you are annoying me, i will leave." She said with pure hate in her heart.

I would not even mind if she died.

"While i was walking, i noticed a dude looking at me.

"Your outfit gets 6 points out of 10. I am **Yuume Hajko** , **the ultimate Reviewer**." He told me dead serious with a small hint of happiness.

"Alright then..." I replied.

" By the way, my name is Suudame." I said.

"I read about you online, you sure are one of a kind." Yuume replied.

"I have a question, why do people listen to your opinion?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly... maybe because i am right? I really don't know." Yuume said.

"Nobody knows." I whispered creepy.

"Stop it! Youre giving me creeps!" Yuume panicked a little.

Then i walked away.

I noticed a red haired girl talking to someone.

As i was walking towards her, i noticed she was talking to herself.

"What brings you here my darling?" A girl with red hair shouted to me.

"My creators have given me a name, **Jei Taisetsu** , **the ultimate Actress!** Pardon me, but what might be your name?" Jei said bombasticly.

"My name shall be Suudame Gasui, the ultimate bad luck!" I shouted back bombasticly.

"Very well... Wait? What did you just say? Youre the ultimate bad luck? Get away from me you hideous creature! She said it like she was in a play.

"Wait!" I shouted but it was already too late.

All of sudden, the TV went on.

"Ahem, Ahem! Mic test one, two, tree! Mic test one, two, tree! Can you see me? Good!" It was Monokuma's annoying voice.

Its almost 10 o'clock so nighttime will soon begin! Will any murders occur? I am so excited for our first night here!  
The nighttime will last from 10 o'clock to 7 in the morning. Sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite!

After the announcement, i headed to my room. i guess the rest of the introductions will happen tomorrow.

 **DAY 1 END**

 **16 STUDENTS REMAINING**


End file.
